Before audio content is broadcasted or distributed to recipient media devices, the audio content typically has already been mixed to target a specific audio channel configuration (e.g., of a home theater). Under this approach, the mixed audio content has specific audio data encoded beforehand for each audio channel (e.g., left, right, center, etc.) of the targeted audio channel configuration, irrespective of whether an actual recipient media device has the targeted audio channel configuration or not.
However, a recipient media device such as a phone, tablet, laptop, desktop computer, another electronic media device, etc., may have an audio channel configuration vastly different from the targeted audio channel configuration. Since the audio content has already been irreversibly mixed for the targeted audio channel configuration, the perceived quality of the audio content as rendered in the actual audio channel configuration can be severely compromised.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.